Amarga primavera
by mmmartta3
Summary: Angelina siempre había sido una chica de primaveras, pero esa primavera se llevó demasiado consigo.


**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso sigue siendo de Rowling. Yo sigo siendo yo, o sea, que no soy Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "_ _Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Género:** Romance **Título de la película:** _G_ _one with the wind (Lo que el viento se llevó)._

* * *

Angelina era, y había sido siempre, una chica de primaveras.

Después del invierno, le parecía extremadamente reconfortante sentir el calor del sol sobre la piel; respirar aire fresco, para variar. No es que en Inglaterra las primaveras fueran especialmente cálidas pero, después de los fríos inviernos, siempre venían bien unos rayos que calentaran los ánimos y el espíritu. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles, las flores nacían, tímidas, otorgándole al paisaje una nueva gama de colores. Lejos quedaban el marrón y dorado del otoño, o el gris y blanco del invierno. Angelina se preguntaba si el resto de la gente, al igual que ella, notaba ese cosquilleo en la piel cada vez que se acercaba la primavera. Era un sentimiento de anticipación espectacular, que parecía querer decirle que la mejor época del año se acercaba.

Muchas veces, se plantea si le gustaba especialmente la primavera porque fue en esa época en la que su padre le enseñó a jugar a Quidditch. Apenas tenía siete años cuando le regalaron su primera escoba. Al principio, no le había agradado la idea de subirse a ese palo de madera y despegar los pies del suelo, pero acabó cediendo ante la insistencia de su familia. Craso error. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que acabaría sufriendo cada vez que la niña subía a una escoba, sin temor de hacerse daño, para realizar acrobacias demasiado peligrosas o giros inesperados que provocaban que a su madre se le saltase el corazón en el pecho.

Otras veces, las menos, se concede a sí misma la oportunidad de recordar. Y recuerda la primera primavera del resto de su vida.

* * *

Cuando Fred Weasley le pidió que fuera al baile de navidad con él, simplemente pensó que serían dos amigos divirtiéndose, sin más pretensiones. Pensó que, con cualquiera de los gemelos, tendría risas aseguradas, y que si Lee se lo pedía a Alicia mejor que mejor. Sabía que a su amiga le gustaba el moreno, y pensó que podrían ir los cuatro juntos.

La noche del baile, lo pasó tan bien que deseó que no acabara nunca. La música, el ambiente, las caras de los pequeños al tener que realizar esos pasos imposibles que les forzaban a pisar a sus parejas. Todo era como en uno de los libros de princesas que su madre le leía de pequeña y, aunque nunca le habían gustado demasiado ese tipo de historias, se descubrió deseando ser la protagonista de una.

Lee se lo había pedido, gracias a Merlín, a Alicia, que estaba encantada, y George iba con Katie, una compañera del equipo y que le caía muy bien. Haciendo gala a su fama de bromistas, los gemelos impidieron que la sonrisa se borrase de la cara de cualquiera de sus acompañantes. Hicieron bromas, chistes. También algunas burlas que, si Angelina no hubiera tomado un poco de ese ponche 'con un ingrediente secreto' como había dicho Fred, probablemente le hubieran molestado un poco. Especialmente las insinuaciones del hermano de su acompañante en lo referente a ella y a Fred. Pero como sí lo había tomado, reía todas y cada una de esas gracias. Se rió tanto que la mandíbula amenazó con desencajársele, y un intenso dolor de tripa la acompañó durante casi toda la noche.

Cuando Fred Weasley le pidió que fuera al baile de navidad con él, nunca pensó que le conduciría de la mano hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, sonriéndole y mirándole con intensidad. No pensó que Fred le robaría un beso al pie de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas, para luego despedirse con un 'Buenas noches, Angelina'. Y, desde luego, no pensó que ese pelirrojo, un tanto molesto a veces, se colaría con tanta asiduidad en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Era obvio, era tan evidente que hasta una persona ciega se habría dado cuenta. Eran pequeños detalles, sin importancia para la mayoría de la gente. Era cómo se buscaban con la mirada, o como se tocaban más de lo habitual cuando estaban todos juntos. Era Fred con un ojo siempre puesto encima de ella en el campo, o Angelina queriendo matar a esa de quinto que le estaba haciendo ojitos al pelirrojo.

Era tan, tan evidente, que ninguno de los dos lo veía.

Angelina se negaba a creer que precisamente Fred se hubiera fijado precisamente en ella. Conocía a los gemelos desde primero y nunca ninguno había tenido novia ¿Por qué? Angelina lo tenía claro: estaban demasiado preocupados por preparar bromas, hacer sufrir a Filch o alguno de sus hermanos, y por el Quidditch. Con todas las horas que pasaban con Lee, riendo y maquinando en la sala común, no era de extrañar que no encontraran tiempo para nada más. Los días pasaron, y Angelina sólo podía reafirmar sus teorías. Después de aquel beso robado, que había sido poco más de un simple roce entre sus labios, Fred no había vuelto a mencionarle nada sobre el tema y, a su parecer, estaba bastante claro lo que eso significaba. Probablemente, su hermano y él habrían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos conseguía besar a su acompañante, o quizá se sentía presionado por habérselo pedido y después no haber hecho nada. Realmente, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se cocía en la mente de esos dos pelirrojos, así que aquello eran sólo especulaciones.

Casi se le había olvidado, cuando llegó la primavera.

Era un día especialmente soleado, brillante. El bosque prohibido y los jardines estaban llenos de sonidos producidos por animales y otras criaturas. El suelo estaba cubierto de césped, que desprendía un olor especialmente agradable. Y así, sin más, en medio de una broma, Fred Weasley la besó por primera vez. Una explosión de sensaciones le recorrió el cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en sus labios, totalmente en contacto con los de Fred. En sus manos, una acariciándole el pelo de la nuca y otra apoyada en su pecho, en los puntos donde las manos de Fred la tocaban, en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Angelina se dio cuenta de que ella era una chica de primaveras.

* * *

Pero este año todo es distinto. El viento de mayo se llevó su más bonita primavera, y ahora Angelina ya no es una chica de primaveras, ni de veranos, ni de otoños. Es una chica de inviernos fríos, vacíos, helados.

─ Angie… Ya casi ha pasado un año…

Alicia ha aparecido esa misma mañana en su casa para invitarla a salir, pero a Angelina hace tiempo que no le apetece. Las dos están en su habitación, ella sentada en la cama, y Alicia de pie, dando vueltas por el reducido espacio.

─ No es por eso ─ aunque en realidad sí es por eso.

─ El querría que tú…

─ ¡No! ─ exclama interrumpiéndola ─ Nunca sabremos lo que él querría porque se ha ido, Alicia, y no va a volver.

─ Pero Angie…

─ Déjame, por favor ─ sabe a la perfección que ha sido demasiado dura con Alicia, que ella sólo pretende ayudarla, pero es que nadie parece entender que lo que ella necesita es encerrarse en casa hasta que pase la primavera ─ Me quede a medias, ─ dice con vehemencia poco después ─ ni siquiera pude despedirme de él.

La propia Angelina nota como su voz empieza a sonar atragantada. Le escuecen los ojos, señal inequívoca de que pronto empezarán a caer las lágrimas.

─ Aquellos que nos quieren están siempre con nosotros ─ le contesta Alicia con firmeza. Esa frase debería hacerla sentir mejor, pero lo cierto es que no disminuye ni un ápice el peso de su estómago.

─ ¿Sabes? ─ dice Angelina tras un buen rato en silencio ─ Un poco antes discutimos, pensé que tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida con un niño y… me entro el miedo. Íbamos a dejarlo… ─ la voz se le acaba de romper del todo cuando pronuncia esa última frase ─ pero, unas horas después, él ya no estaba.

─ Lo siento ─ las lágrimas ya han empezado a caer de los ojos de la morena. Alicia se sienta a su lado y la abraza, poco puede hacer para mitigar el dolor ─ Creo que deberías escribirle una carta ─ le dice cuando Angelina consigue tranquilizarse.

─ ¿Una carta?

─ George ─ Angelina da un respingo al oír el nombre ─ dice que si escribes una carta y luego la quemas los sentimientos que había en esa carta llegan al destinatario.

─ Eso es una chorrada, Alicia.

─ Puede que sí o puede que no, nunca lo sabremos, pero yo creo que te vendría bien.

─ Yo… No sé, ya veremos.

Esa noche, en la solitud de su habitación, ya cansada de llorar, Angelina Johnson le escribe una carta al que fue su primer amor.

* * *

" _Querido Fred,_

 _Es primavera y ya sabes lo que eso significa. Bueno, en realidad no sé si lo sabes, pero significa que te echo más de menos que de costumbre. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que me besaste?, me refiero a cuando me besaste bien, no a esa tontería del baile. Fue en primavera. Creo que por eso este año odio la primavera._

 _No puedo evitar preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras ido. No era ningún secreto que tú y yo no estábamos bien, que ya no compartíamos lo que nos había unido. Me siento mal al pensarlo. Espero que no te marcharas pensando que yo no te quería, porque lo hacía, y lo hago, mucho. No sé si podré perdonarme a mí misma que el último rato que pasamos juntos fuera discutiendo. Quiero suponer que fue inevitable, que, a veces, el amor no es suficientemente fuerte como para mantener una relación. En el fondo sé que lo entiendes._

 _Me gustaría poder decirte que estoy bien, pero lo cierto es que no lo estoy. Cuesta levantar cabeza después de un golpe tan duro. La verdad es que todos estamos bastante menos alegres que de costumbre, aliviados, sí, pero yo no diría felices. Últimamente no he salido mucho de casa, así que no puedo comentarte nada sobre los demás._

 _También me gustaría decirte que he estado al lado de George y del resto de tu familia, intentando ayudarles con su tristeza, pero eso es mentira. Soy una egoísta, supongo que ya lo sabías._

 _No sé a quién pretendo engañar: tengo mucho miedo. No sé si podría soportar verle, tan igual a ti y tan diferente a la vez. No quiero ni imaginar lo que debe de estar pasando él, viviendo con tu imagen. Es una sensación extraña ¿Sabes? Porque pienso en que te habría perdido de todas formas si siguieras aquí, y eso me duele, pero a la vez siento que podría haber soportado perfectamente perderte de esa manera si tú aún siguieras aquí._

 _A pesar de todo, Fred, esta es una carta de despedida. Me gustaría haberte dicho adiós en otras condiciones, pero supongo que no es algo que podamos elegir. Te echo de menos, te quiero, lo haré siempre. Espero que seas muy feliz allá donde quiera que estés, nos reuniremos en unos añitos._

 _Ojalá que tú aún me quieras, porque Alicia me ha dicho que los que nos quieren están siempre con nosotros._

 _Adiós._

 _Te quiero."_

* * *

Tatatachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Cursilería a tope. Será que soy una cursi.

No sé muy bien como me ha quedado, a mí me parece decente. Tiene algo de relación con **In(separa)bles** , otro de mis fics, pero que está situado en una época posterior. Probablemente acabe escribiendo otro entre medias de los dos, no sé, ya veremos como va a la inspiración.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.

No muerdo si dejas un review (o sí).


End file.
